finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Jixen
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Jixen were a race of Piscine humoids from Gorgol XIII. Appearence The Jixen were a Humanoid race with purple and orange fish-like skin and small headcrests running along the top of their heads. They had bony ridges around their eyes and face for protection. They were slightly taller than most Humans. They breathed nutrient liquid rather than air and when in a Human-breathable atmosphere, they used a breathing structure attached to their mouth. Personality As they were part of a collective, individual Jixen names were not used. The Jixen were also known for their sense of humour and as an emotional species, having both great loyalty and a violent streak. They had fearsome tempers, making them dangerous opponents in battle. Abilities The Jixen were capable geneticists. They were capable of recreating themselves to live on land, being able to survive with only a small nutrient tank on their mouth. The Jixen also had means to create an immobilizing force fields, as well as causing levitation and microwave emissions. The Jixen would spray a mucus on their prey, allowing the Jixen to track them from a great distance. Once marked this way, the Jixen would follow their prey until the death. This mucus contained Jixen genetic material, confusing some tracking devices. Using a process called Leeching, a Jixen could extract the thoughts of an individual, leaving only an empty shell. During this process the Jixen focused all their will on the victim, leaving them oblivious to outside forces. History On their home planet, the Jixen fought a centuries long war across the galaxy with their sworn enemies, the Ugnomans. The Jixen were winning the war but they were eventually defeated when the Dorium family turned the tide by supplying the Ugnomans with energy weapons which cost the Jixen their rightful home. In 102 A.D., the Jixen were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Jixen's chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge when the Sixth Doctor was imprisioned in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Jixen were turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Jixen most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. During their history, proir to 2016, the Jixen were attacked by the Anubisets. In 2010, a Jixen spacecraft, carrying a Jixen Teleportation Unit, crashed in the frozen wastes of Canada. The JTU was later found and stolen by MarsCorp, who named the ship the "Fallen Gift", and bought by TASK for the Taskforce X Initiative. In 2014, the Jixen home planet Gorgol XIII was stolen by the Toltems and relocated to the Medusa Cascade. When the Toltems were defeated by the Fifth Doctor, Gorgol XIII was sent back to its original position in space. The Jixen plotted to conquer Earth in 2016. They was aided by Phil Marcusk, the CEO of MarsCorp. The Jixen later ordered Marcusk to study the Earth Defence Unit Taskforce X. Mid-2016, the Jixen invasion had begun. A small team of Jizen were sent to steal codes from 775 for Marcusk for the JTU. Aftet that success, the same Jixen team began forming a beacon for the Jixen invasion, using two Maymers as henchmen. However, all but one were killed by Marcus Expelliar, Hermione Lupin, Matt Stafford, Ursula Bear and Zeke Jones. However, the Jixen beacon was still functional and activated, even after Taskforce X blow it up. When Marcusk brought Toby Silverman to the Fallen Gift, Toby spotted empty cyrogenic pods, Marcusk (initally thinking only one Jixen was released) was shocked to find they were all empty. Marcusk had Toby taken away when he demanded to know what was in the pods and ordered his Cybersecurities to scour the tunnels. Marcus and Zeke arrived at the crashed ship to help Toby where they ran into a Jixen. When they met up with Marcusk and Toby they alerted them that the Jixen were there. Toby then realised that the ship was Jixen technology. When Marcusk and Drake Thorne left, Marcus, Toby and Zeke tried to escape from the Cybersecurities, but were met by a Jixen who fired at them. They managed to evade it and leave the ship. When the Cybersecurities arrived the Jixen chased them. Some point later, the surviving Jixen of the beacon incident found out that an Ugnoman was located in the MarsCorp Dauntless Prison and tracked it down. When it encountered Marcus and Matt, they managed to fool the Jixen by putting Matt's jacket (which had been hit by hunting spray) in a cell and locked it in there. At this point, the Ugoman appeared and attacked them, but the Jixen scared it off with a scream. The Jixen was eventually able to break free and went after Matt again. It was killed when Zeke attached the remote control for the Prison to the Jixen and set it to self-destruct. Sometime later, the JTU activated and brought together a black hole and a white hole. Toby tried to avert the space-time explosion that would occur when the two holes fuse together to form a gray hole that would generated a portal for the Jixen invasion force to make their incursion. Marcus, Hermione, Matt, Ursula and Zeke arrived at MarsCorp in time to see the Jizen arrive and learned that Marcusk was a Jixen ally. However, Toby managed to overcome his Cybersecurity captor and make it to MarsCorp, screaming out the voice activated shutdown code for the JTU, causing the black and white holes to fuse; the Jixen were then sucked into the cataclysm and destroyed. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Pandorium Opens" (Mentioned only) Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Welcome to Taskforce X"'' (Indirectly Mentioned only)'' *"The Lost Library"'' (Indirectly Mentioned only)'' *"The Black Hunger" (Indirectly Mentioned only) *"Stolen Goods" *"Beacon" *"Pollution in the Thames" (775 cameo) *"The Fallen Gift" *"Feast of the Ugnomans" *"The Curse of Sibuna" (775 cameo) *"Project: Trojan" Trivia *The Jixen sereved as the main antagonists during the the first series of Taskforce X. Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Taskforce X